1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a method of winding up a recording medium.
2. Related Art
Recording apparatuses have been used which include a winding unit that winds up a recording medium on which data has been recorded by a recording unit. For example, JP-A-2006-151651 discloses a recording apparatus including a movable tension roller that applies tension to a recording medium on which data has been recorded. This recording apparatus is capable of correcting a winding speed depending on the position of the tension roller.
Upon winding up a recording medium, there are cases where the likelihood of trouble (such as uneven winding and twists) occurring upon winding up a recording medium can be reduced by applying tension to the recording medium while winding.
When a movable tension roller such as that disclosed in JP-A-2006-151651 is used, however, there are cases where it is difficult to apply desired tension to a recording medium (and to maintain the recording medium under the desired tension) due to movement of the tension roller. If the desired tension is not applied to the recording medium, there are cases where the wound-up recording medium has wrinkles, winding misalignment, or slack, or the recorded image has banding (band unevenness) or the like. Therefore, it is desirable to apply tension to a recording medium without using the movable tension roller when winding up the recording medium, and it is desirable to reduce the likelihood of trouble occurring upon winding up a recording medium by applying desired tension to the recording medium.